Save Me
by Singing Panda
Summary: Three years since she left Aperture, Chell still has terrifying hallucinations. Being so close as a shut-in, she needs help. And when a blue-eyed stranger shows up, will he be able to save her? Contains Chelley.
1. Prologue

**Save Me**

**Ok, this is my first Fanfiction, and I'm kind of nervous. I mean, who wouldn't be? This is just a prologue, so RR please! And I don't own Portal or Portal 2. Enjoy!**

Prologue

Chell's POV

I stepped out of the exit. In front of me was a wheat field, as far as the eye could see. I was FREE. I felt exhilarated, with the wind blowing in my hair. I took a deep breath of fresh air.

Suddenly, I heard a clanking noise behind me. I spun around to a small shack, the exit I stepped out of.

_I knew it was too good to be true. She lied. She lied, She lied, She lied!, _I thougt.

What came out made me jump. _My companion cube? _It was blackened, like it went through a fire. _It couldn't be the same one, could it?_ I picked up the big piece of weight, and began trekking through the field. I wondered why She gave me this?

After a few hours, it was getting dark, so I decided to rest for the night. Looking up at the stars, something caught my eye. It was two floating lights, one yellow-orange, one blue.

_Wheatley,_ I thought.

I shook my head. _No, _I scolded myself. _He betrayed you and tried to kill you! Don't you DARE feel guilty! _I couldn't help it though. Guilt crashed over me like a tsunami. I really hoped he felt the same way.

All of a sudden, I wasn't in the field anymore. I was back in my room in Aperture. I could hear his voice, the British accent ringing in my ears. I got up, scared. _Why am I here? What happened?_

I rushed to open the door. There he was, on his management rail.

"Aah! Oh-oh God, you look terri- good! Looking good actually. Are you ok? Are you-uh, don't answer that. I'm actually sure you're fine. There's," he rambled

_Oh no. Am I dreaming? Please tell me I'm dreaming! _He stopped midsentence. "I'm sorry, is something wrong, luv?" I screamed.

I found myself on the ground. I sat up and looked around to see I was back in the wheat field. It was still dark out, and I was breathing heavily.

_What happened?_


	2. It's All Too Real

**Ok, not much is going to happen in this chapter, BUT it is to show you how Chell is doing. Please tell me if I am doing anything wrong or if it needs to be more emotional or something. **

Chapter 1: It's Too Real

_Two years later…_

I wake in a cold sweat. Another nightmare of THAT PLACE. Can't a girl get a break? Obviously not. I look at the clock. 10:50. Good thing it was a Saturday. I would be so late for work. Being a secretary was hard work.

I sat up and opened my black out curtains, releasing the sunlight into my bedroom. It was warm on my face, so I opened my apartment window. A beautiful day. Maybe I will go for a walk later.

I skipped to the kitchen, in an unnaturally good mood. I got out a box of Cheerios and poured it in a bowl. I ran into the living room and flipped on the television. I munched happily as the show that was playing started. It was a random sitcom, but it made me laugh.

Halfway through the show, it began to get pretty mushy. A sentence the guy who was in love was telling her made me drop my bowl to the floor-"If I could portal you to my heart, you would see that I love you to the core."

I ran to the closet I called my "Deal with It" room. Harsh, I know, but that's how I need to handle this. It is covered in artwork of THAT PLACE, with my companion cube in front of the door, my outfit hung up in the corner of the room with my long-fall boots, and the portal gun sat right in the middle.

I leaped onto the companion cube and sat in the fetal position, covering my ears and keeping my eyes shut tight. The sentence was a double whammy, including "portal" and "core". Obviously it would set me off. And that's the last thing I thought before the hallucinations came.

_I was in the lift, staring at Wheatley and his new-found power. As I stared at him, he got angrier. "And don't think I'm not onto you too, lady. You know what you are? Selfish. I've done nothing but sacrifice to get us here, and what have YOU sacrificed? Nothing. All you've done is boss me around, well now who's the boss? Who's the boss? It's me." *Ding!* "Ah! See that? That is a potato battery. A toy for children. And now she lives in it."_

"_I know you," GLaDOS began. "Sorry, wh-what?" She continued, "The engineers did __everything__ to make me, behave. To slow me down. Once, they attached an Intelligence Dampening Sphere on me. It clung to my brain like a tumor, generating an endless stream of terrible ideas." "Um, not listening," Wheatley responded. "It was YOUR VOICE." "No, your lying-"_

"_Yes you're the tumor. You're not just a regular moron. You were designed to be a moron. "I AM NOT A MORON!" Wheatley hollered. "Yes you are! You're what they built to make __me__ an idiot!" He grew furious, and I helplessly watched._

"_What about NOW? Now who's a moron? Could a moron-punch you-into-this-pit?! Huh?! Could a moron do that?!" he yelled as I plunged into the darkness of Aperture Science._

I opened my eyes in the "Deal with It" closet. I was still in the fetal position. I looked up at the ceiling. _He was so sweet and innocent,_ I thought. _How can that happen?_

I sat up and looked around the room. I sighed and erased the 14 on the whiteboard that said "Hallucination Free for _ Days" and replaced it with a zero. I have a new record to beat.

Two weeks. The best weeks of my life. Or the best that I remember. I trained myself to not hallucinate to things I expect. Unluckily, that is my only progress. My nightmares come once or twice a week. I guess the hallucinations even it out.

I step out of the closet and check the time. 1:37. I was in there for a while. I head to the living room to see a huge stain on my carpet and couch. I sigh and clean up the mess. When I finish, I step out on the balcony, paintbrushes in hand.

Every time I hallucinate, I create. My hands move like they are their own person. They create things that are frightening yet beautiful. I always leave a canvas out there just in case. Today, I paint.

My hands take over and they paint everything black. They make a grayish crescent and tiny white dots everywhere. And the final touch was a yellow dot and a blue dot. When I finish, I realize what I just made and I begin to feel sick. I immediately take it down and make myself some coffee.

And to think everything would have been fine if I hadn't watched TV.

**Thank you for reading! I promise more stuff will happen next chapter. R&R please!**


	3. Blue

**Hello! Ok, there was some confusion on chapter 1 (not prologue), so some of you might not have read it yet thinking it was just the prologue posted again. So go back and read it first if you haven't. This chapter will also be short because I am very uninspired right now. But I will keep trying! I do not own Portal or Portal 2.**

Chapter 2: Blue

Ugh, Mondays. Isn't it weird how Mondays are so far from Fridays, yet Fridays are so close to Mondays?

I trudge to the bathroom. As I look into the mirror, I see someone who looks like they hardly slept in the past 48 hours. Then I remember that I have hardly slept in the past 48 hours. I groan, and step into the shower.

I love showers. The warmth, the relaxation. And every time I step out, I feel so clean. I feel like maybe I can be a normal person. Then I remember everything. I hate showers.

I throw on an orange collared button-down and jeans. I tie up my hair in a high ponytail, grab my bag, and head out.

I live only a few blocks away from my job, so I walk. I love the fresh air and seeing all the actual humans who weren't plotting my death. I close my eyes for a few seconds and breathe in more air. It's so soothing.

Next thing I know, I run into something. Or, someone. I open my eyes to see a tall, scrawny man with glasses and reddish-brown hair. He seemed to be going on about something, but I didn't soak in what he said exactly. All I could hear was his voice. It was too familiar for my liking, so I looked closely. I noticed his eyes. They frightened me. They were the brightest royal blue I ever saw.

**That's all I've got! Sorry if you wanted more. I also have a confession. I've never played Portal or Portal 2. We don't have any game systems for it and my parents won't pay for a computer game. So I'm stuck. I REALLY want it though. If you want, I can summarize how I got into it next chapter. Let me know. R&R please!**


End file.
